1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailboxes, and more particularly to mailboxes provided with indicator flags operated by the opening or closure of the mailbox door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mailboxes are often provided with a flag to indicate to a mail carrier that the mailbox contains correspondence. The flag usually includes a rigid post pivotally attached at one end to a side of the mailbox, and a rigid flag portion attached to the other end of the post. When the post is raised into a vertical position the flag portion is visible to the carrier and indicates that there is mail in the mailbox. After the carrier removes the mail from the mailbox, it is customary for the carrier to lower the flag as an indication that the mail has been taken.
Some mailboxes are provided with a pair of flags. One of the flags can be used to signal the carrier as described above, and the other flag can be used to signal the mail recipient that he or she has received mail. Mailboxes such as these can be very useful in rural settings where the mailbox is often located a considerable distance from the recipient's dwelling. If used properly, the two flag system can eliminate unnecessary trips.
Unfortunately, the carrier does not always have the time or inclination to properly set the signal flags on a mailbox. This can result in unnecessary and time consuming trips to the mailbox by the mail recipient.
To address this problem, a number of prior art devices have been designed to automatically set the signal flags of a mailbox. Most of these devices are actuated by the opening of the door of the mailbox.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,562, Taylor, a mailbox is described having an owner's signal and a carrier's signal pivotally mounted to opposing sides of the mailbox. The owner's signal is provided with means for impelling it towards its upright position, and the carrier's signal is provided with means for impelling it towards its horizontal position. Latches are provided to retain the owner's signal in a horizontal position, and the carrier's signal in a vertical position. The opening of the mailbox door releases the latches and allow the signals to reverse their positions.
A problem with Taylor's invention is that since it automatically raises the owner's signal with the opening of the mailbox, the owner may still make an unnecessary trip to an empty mailbox. Furthermore, the latch mechanism of Taylor is relatively complex and difficult for the carrier to disable the owner's signal.
Other mailboxes with automatic signal flags can be found U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,956 Mullner, 2,853,230 Hays, 2,475,098 Jones, and 2,670,897 Gagnon. All of these mailboxes suffer the same disadvantage as Taylor in that they include relatively complicated mechanisms which are difficult to set and reset.